Family night
by Eszie
Summary: Just one night in the Volt family, and it's not Victor and Anita! RayxOC


_I thought it would be nice to make a little story in Ray's POV.  
Molly and Sidney are skscutie's OC's and they are really nice to use in a story. I hope you like it, girl!  
So, I don't own Ray, he belongs to Tony Collingwood and skscutie owns Molly and Sydney_

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

**Family Night**

I walked into the living room, with two glasses and a bottle of champagne in my hands. It was a special day today. Okay, so it wasn't her birthday or our anniversary, but still it was a nice day for both of us six years ago.

"What are you going to do with that champagne?" my wife asked and I smiled.

"Don't you remember?" I whispered as I sat down next to her. "Six years ago?"

"How could I forget that? The day that you asked me to marry you, six years ago. Of course I remember it." Sydney looked to me with a big smile. "I would never forget the day that you asked me that important question."

I smiled. "Within a few months, we'll celebrate our fifth anniversary."

"Five wonderful years."

"But now we're celebrating six wonderful years." I said with a smile and I gave her a kiss on her lips.

Sydney smiled. "True." she grabbed her glass and we toasted to the last six years. The six most wonderful years of my life.

"I'm glad Molly's already asleep." I said with a smile and Sydney chuckled.

"She'll be just like her daddy." she said. "She has your hair already."

"True." we drank our champagne and I wanted to pour in again, when we heard some noise at the stairs.

"Mommy, daddy…" a four years old little girl with my blue hair walked into the living room.

"What is it, sweetie?" Sydney asked as Molly walked to us.

"I can't sleep."

"Poor girl." Sydney pulled Molly on her lap and hugged her tight. "And why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know." Molly looked to me. "Can you make me some hot chocolate, daddy?" she asked and she looked to me with those big-bambi eyes.

"Oh, alright." I sighed and I gave her a kiss onto her soft hair. "She has your eyes." I whispered to Sydney before I walked to the kitchen. I knew Sydney was at least snickering right now. She knew I couldn't resist those eyes my girls, my beautiful girls have. I made some hot chocolate for Molly and one for Sydney too. Molly shared Sydney's chocolate addiction and I knew my sweet wife would want some hot chocolate too. "Here you are, princess." I said as I gave Molly her hot chocolate.

"Thank you, daddy."

I smiled. "And here you are mommy, some hot chocolate for you too."

Sydney smiled. "Thank you, daddy." she said and she gave me a kiss on my lips.

I sat down next to them and I looked to them. They were my girls and nobody could take them away from me.

As soon Molly finished her hot chocolate, she looked like she was going to fall asleep in her mother's lap. "Come on, princess, time for you to go to sleep." I said and I picked her up. "Let's go to bed." I whispered softly in her ear. I walked with her to her bedroom and I placed her in her bed.

"Daddy," she whispered and I bended forward.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked softly before I gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Can I come to your work someday?"

I smiled. "I'll talk with mommy about that. But who knows…" I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Now go to sleep."

"Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight sweetie." I whispered and I watched her falling asleep. If someone told me seven years ago that I would have a wonderful family like this, I wouldn't believe it. I didn't know that a little life like Molly could change a lot, everything in a good way. As soon she was asleep, I walked away. I let the door open, so her room wouldn't be entirely dark.

"Is she asleep?" Sydney asked as I sat down next to her.

I nodded. "She looks really like you, Sydney. Really beautiful."

"You can be a big toady sometimes, did you know that?" and she gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"But it is true." I said with a smile. I looked to Sydney. "So, you still don't want another one?" Four years ago, I asked the same question. I really like to have another cute kid in our family and maybe Sydney would agree with me this time.

Sydney came closer to me and she brought her head closer to mine. "I still remember the pain when Molly was born."

"I take that as a no."

"You bet." Sydney gave me a kiss on my lips. "But I'm really happy with a girl like Molly."

"You know, she asked me when she could come with us to our work."

"When she's old enough."

I smiled a little bit. "Let's go to bed, it'll be an early morning tomorrow."

Sydney nodded and we stood up from the couch. "Ray," Sydney said as we walked into our bedroom. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sydney." and we gave each other a long, loving kiss. To be honest, a life without Sydney and Molly, wouldn't be a life for me. I love my girls too much to just say goodbye to them, I would everything within my power to stay with them. They are my girls and nobody will ever take them away from me, no-one. "I really love you."


End file.
